1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flotation devices, and more particularly to a flotation device that is automatically or manually activated to inflate flotation bags.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,466,179; 5,456,623; 5,382,184; 4,626,221; 5,180,321; and 5,348,504 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse flotation devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical flotation device that can be automatically or manually activated when an emergency situation arises.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved emergency flotation device and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.